Gossip Girl meets The OC
by partylikeits2012
Summary: What if Serena and Nate went to California and Ryan and Summer went to New York. Rated T for Language


Gossip Girl meets The O.C

Chapter 1 – Seth

I have always hoped for a happy ever after with Summer but I guess it was not to be. She had broken up with me earlier that day and I didn't know how to handle it. Summer had always been the one, from the moment I laid my eyes on her; she was perfect, perfect hair, perfect eyes, and perfect skin. It was just everything about her that made me love her but obviously she didn't feel the same way about me.

My mom interrupted my thoughts of Summer when she barged into my room and started muttering something about Julie Coopers Charity event. "Mom never heard of knocking?" I asked her. Frowning at me and completely ignoring my question continued nagging me about the event. I loved my mom I really did but man she did know how to nag.

"Seth are you even listening to me?" She said frowning again.

"Hmm…what?" I mumbled.

"Seth!" She shouted. I gave her a look that was supposed to say 'Mom I don't want to go' she just stared at me with a blank expression on her face (I never could do that look thing)

"Mom I'm not going," I said.

"Seth," my Mom sighed "Don't do this," she paused like she was thinking of way to convince me to go. "Seth, Summer is going to be there."

I sat on my bed in silence for a few moments. I didn't really want to talk about this with my Mom. After what seemed like an hour I said "We broke up mom." Now that shut her up.

"Seth I…I didn't know…I'm so sorry," She muttered.

"Just leave it OK," I said standing up. I needed to get out of the house to get some air and some time to think alone.

Seth, where are you going?" I heard my mom shout behind me but I completely blanked her and continued to run down the stairs.

I bumped into my dad on the way out, I ignored him saying things 'what's going on' and 'where are you going' I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I slammed the door shut behind me and walked down the drive way.

I decided to go to the beach and drown my sorrows with alcohol.

I was lying on the beach with a full bottle of Vodka beside me. I grabbed the bottle with my hand and unscrewed the top. I was just about to take a sip when I heard someone calling my name. At first I thought great it's my mom but I was wrong I turned around to find Alex Kelly walking over to me. "Alex?" I asked surprised.

"Seth what are you doing?" She said snatching the bottle out of my hands.

"I was…Em," I mumbled. She smiled and sat down next to me. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I…" She paused for a second. "I had a fight with parents and decided to come back." She gave me a fake smile that told me there was more to it than that.

I saw Alex take a sip of my vodka. "Hey," I said. Smiling playfully and I said childishly "Give it back its mine," She smiled back. I went to grab the bottle out of her hand but she moved her hand quickly.

"You want it? Come get it," She shouted playfully. I dived down on her blocking her every chance to escape. Suddenly my eyes met hers and I couldn't move. She smiled again and leaned up slowly to kiss me. I kissed her back of course but I couldn't help think of Summer.

After a while I pulled away. Alex touched my cheek and said "What wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered. She sighed and I thought that I might as well tell her so I did. I told her everything that had happed between me and Summer.

"Seth I'm so sorry," She said honestly.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silences she finally spoke. "So what has been going on in Newport while I've been away?" She asked fake smiling.

"Same old I guess, Ryan and Marissa are still having their problems and me and Summer are broken up and that's about it." I saw, straight after I said Marissa's name, the look of sadness and anger across her face. I saw a tear fall down her cheek but I she quickly wiped it away. Fake smiling she downed some of the vodka. She handed me the bottle and I took it. Alex rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her head softly.

After a while I said, "Do you want to get some ice cream or something?"

She smiled and replied "You still act like you're eight," I looked at her annoyed. "And three quarters," she added

"Nine and three quarters actually," she looked at me puzzled. "It's been a year." She laughed and took my hand leading me off the beach.

We walked along the beach eat our ice creams and talking and laughing, it was really nice. Suddenly I heard in the distance Ryan shouting.

"Get off of me," Ryan bellowed, throwing a punch at one of the guys that had hold of his shirt. I ran over to see what was going on. There were two guys, one holding on to Ryan (the shorter less muscular one) and the other one standing to the side (the huge, big, muscular guy)

"What's going on?" I shouted "Ryan?" I asked him. The bigger guy pushed me over and raised a fist to me.

"Wait," I heard Alex shout. "Sam?" The big guy turned to face Alex.

"Alex," He said with a smile on his face. I stood up and looked at Alex. I was confused.

"Seth this is Sam, my big brother and that's Tom, my kid brother," she said pointing to the smaller guy that still had hold of Ryan." Ryan, who clearly hadn't been listening to the conversation, turned round and punched the kid called Tom. Tom fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his nose. The big guy, Sam, grabbed hold of Ryan's shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Hey, Hey," Alex shouted. "Let him go Sam," She shouted pulling her brothers shirt. He released his hold on Ryan and slowly walked back.

"What happened anyway?" I asked helping Ryan up off of the ground he had just collapsed on.

"He… he…" Ryan said trying to get his breath back. "He had his hands all over Marissa," He said in a angry tone. I looked over at Alex who looked angry too.

**A/N Let me know what you think. **


End file.
